


[Podfic] Early Morning

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Early Morning", written by Prettyvk.  Part 10 of the Ink Your Name 'verse series





	[Podfic] Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221091) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a12wvj9xoqm5o9h/early_morning.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aqr09982bddr5bc/early_morning.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/early-morning)



Length: 6:55

Size: 4.07 MB

Reader's Notes: 

And a lovely little end of year surprise, Prettyvk added another Inklet to the Ink Your Name 'verse!

As a reminder, these are standalone little ficlets that flesh out the lives of Sherlock and John. This one is from the morning after their wedding.


End file.
